


House Clash

by bubblegumclouds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Drunken Confessions, Gryffindor Louis, Harry Potter Studios, Hufflepuff Harry Styles, Love Triangles, M/M, Slytherin Luke, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: When the resident Gryffindor tour guide Louis falls for not only the Slytherin guide Luke but also a friend Harry, who's house he breaks into, feelings get messy.





	House Clash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serendipia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipia/gifts).



> I'm sorry if this isn't what the person wanted. I had to rush the ending massively due to many family issues.

Louis shouldn’t have drunk tonight. Deep down, he knew that fact but he needed something to take the edge off. He stumbled brokenly down his street, shards of glass from earlier bottles downed littered the ground beneath his feet. The road ahead was rocking steadily side to side, the blurring making Louis squint as he reached out for the lampposts’ stability. Unfortunately, his perception filter was dramatically altered so instead of being an arm's length away, his forehead was suddenly colliding with the cold and damp metal. Louis wasn’t sure if it was condensation or blood that was wetting his face but he liked the cold feeling regardless.

He stood for a minute, struggling to keep any substances in his body, be it saliva or yesterday’s food. His t-shirt caught most of this, the logo splattered with so much booze and bodily fluids that the band logo on it now read ‘f-o fi—te-rs’. Still, the expensive jeans he bought to make his ass look good came out relatively unscathed, even if they did nothing to protect from the wind that was picking up. Louis pushed away from the post almost like a launch off, attempting to determine what exactly was directly upright because everything was swaying. He carried on forward, pausing only to eject the last of the shots, before finally feeling the icy air get to him and his world start to slow.

He reached up, feeling something dripping down his cheek and that was when he realised he was actually crying, the salty substance getting caught on his tongue when he licked his dry lips. Louis figured it didn’t really matter anyway, it’s not like he had much of his dignity left. He reached his house, marvelling when the creaky gate’s ear-piercing noise didn’t burn into his brain and the wobbly slate didn’t trip him up like it always did. It was quite a task getting up the step but he stumbled through the front door and landed with a huff on the floor.

Louis sighed, desperately wanting to lie there as the sudden cold surface soothed him but needing a softer place to rest his throbbing head on. He crawled along, feeling as if he were dragging weights behind him before he pulled himself up and rolled onto the comfiness of the sofa. Lying there, he let the tears go more now he was alone. His hand gripped the armrest he was lying his head against but he was mildly confused when he felt... fur? He didn’t own anything with fur on it. He blinked open his eyes trying to squint in the darkness to see what he was actually holding onto when his head collided hard with the armrest and he felt something hit him across the face repeatedly.

“W-What the- ow!” Louis whined with a few cries slipping out behind it, reaching up to soften any other blows to the head. Louis scrambled away as fast as his drunk tainted mind could muster. Which basically meant he flailed so hard and with such surprise that he rolled himself off the sofa and hit the floor with a nice back crack and a dulled thud.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Someone shouted harshly but Louis couldn’t tell where it was coming from. Louis placed his hands above his head hoping a surrender move would work towards this angry intruder. He vaguely registered himself still continually crying but his fight or flight instinct was forcing words out. The drink, however... that was hindering the sense Louis was making.  
“T-This is... my house, why, why are you yelling at me?! When I... should be yelling at YOU, also... why are we YELLING?” Louis drawled, collapsing back on the floor and rolling his head to the side.  
“Your house? This is my house! You dragged yourself into my house and then yell at me for yelling!” the man sounded less angry now and more confused. He must have realised that the only harm Louis would cause was merely to himself. Louis squinted, this was his house, he’d come in through the front door.

“Now you, mister... wherever you are, YOU are in MY house and there is a picture... of me on THAT wall,” He opened his eyes, ready to point out the poster he’d had made but instead he was met with a painting of a forest and glittery walls. Louis stared upwards, the mistake taking a second to sink in.  
“O-Oh no,” Louis whined like a child, realising that he had, in fact, stumbled into someone else’s house and was writhing on their floor.

“Yeah, this is my house and you’re lying on my floor at 4am so do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?” He asked, and Louis began to drag himself up. Unfortunately, his brain had still not caught up that this wasn’t his house and he expected his... very _empty_ coffee table to be there. There was a coffee table there for sure, but when Louis used it to aid him to his feet, he quickly found out that it wasn’t empty. A loud clatter and smash erupted through the air and the man gasped.  
“MY VASE,” he yelled and Louis finally caught sight of a figure as he ran to the source of the noise. Louis heard him picking up pieces and choking on inhales as he dropped them all to the floor hopelessly.  
“You come in here yelling at me and now you’ve broken my vase,” the guy huffed, sounding just as childish as Louis. He felt guilty, the weight crushing him and adding to the initial reason he was drunk in the first place.

“I’m sorry,” Louis softened and began to sob more as a pout protruded from his face, “oh god I’m such a mess. First Luke doesn’t love me and now this, I’m the worst,” Louis cried, falling back to the floor and sobbing loudly and dramatically. The boy groaned, ditching the vase and pulling Louis up. Louis gripped on to the two arms around his middle, raising an eyebrow when he felt the bulk of muscle under his sweaty palms.

“Right, I’m getting you a glass of water, cleaning this up and then you tell me about this Luke guy,” the boy sighed, clearly realising Louis needed attention. He placed Louis on the sofa and plodded off somewhere else.  
“Here’s your water, here’s a bucket because if you throw up on my very expensive blanket I will strangle you with it. Now, tell me everything,” the man said, sitting next to Louis with a glass of wine as if they were having a casual chat. Louis shuffled to the end of the sofa, his stomach protesting the smell of the man’s alcohol as he sipped at his water and stared suspiciously. He squinted discreetly (which really meant he leant forwards and made a face like he was sucking on a lemon), trying to see if this man was forty and lonely. He gasped in surprise when he was met with the cute dimpled grin and rolling eyes of a man in his early twenties.

“Oooh... you’re _cute_ ,” Louis whispered, poking a finger into the man's dimple a little harder than he intended before apologising and leaning back.  
“Thank you... I guess,” the man laughed and Louis’ mouth fell open at what had blessed his ears with such a wonderful noise.  
“So come on, I’m a sucker for a little bit of relationship drama. Who’s Luke?” the man asked again, crossing his legs and intently listening to Louis. Louis huffed, spilling a little of his water on him as he pouted.

“Luke’s my... friend, a-and I-I love him b-but he doesn’t l-love me,” Louis started but quickly dissolved into tears as he spoke the words out loud. He cried into the cup as he sipped and only just heard the man place his glass down over his own sobs. Louis felt two arms dragging him in and he let himself be guided into a comforting cuddle.  
“There there, I know how it feels,” the man spoke, patting Louis on the back. Louis grossly dribbled snot over the man’s shirt but he didn’t seem to care, he just handed Louis a tissue. For a split second, the reality of this bizarre situation hit Louis but it was swept away by a need to be understood so he curled into the mysterious man’s warmth and continued to blab about his sorrows.

-

Louis blinked his eyes open, about to curse at the stupid blinds letting the actual sun burst through the bloody window when he realised that there weren’t any blinds. Louis shot up, the movement dazzling his head and making his stomach groan but he could not remember for the life of him where he was.

“Oh hello, good to see you’re awake. Didn’t know if you had work to get to or something?” a voice came from the stairs and Louis’ head whipped around, his neck cracking with the sudden change in direction. Louis’ breath caught in his throat at the sight of this stranger. Dear god, how did he pull off this one night stand?

“You think we slept together?! I mean I guess I would have tried if you’d known what day it was,” the man laughed and Louis realised his brain to mouth speaker was clearly still damaged from the night's events. Something about the joking tone the man used triggered a memory and it flooded back.  
“Did you... hit me with a pillow?” Louis asked, squinting and reaching up to rub his head instinctively. He laughed, a beautiful smile creeping up and dimples startling Louis as he got closer.

“Yeah, you decided to drag yourself through my door at four in the morning, I thought you were robbing me in until you yelled at me for yelling at you in your own house,” he explained and Louis groaned, rubbing his face with his hands and wishing to disappear.

“Man, I’m sorry, I was so hammered last night,” Louis apologised before the sentence processed, “wait if you thought I was robbing you why did you hit me with a pillow? What’s that going to do if I was robbing you?” Louis asked, snorting at the realisation that a pillow fight was this man's best tactic for fighting an intruder. It was quite adorable really, Louis found himself cooing a little as the man flicked back his wild mane of frizzy curls.

“Well, it was the first thing I had to hand! Don’t blame me, you’re the one who didn’t even know your own house!” he weakly fought back, sulking off into the kitchen as he pouted when he realised Louis was still laughing at him. Louis scoffed to himself, wondering how he had got himself into such a mess. Getting drunk because of one longtime crush and finding himself into the arms of an adorable stranger. Louis got himself up and preparing to make a coffee when he realised the time blinking back from the man’s TV.

“Oh _shit_!” Louis exclaimed, running up the stairs and opening every door until he got to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, marvelling that his appearance wasn’t as bad as he felt and that his aching head hadn’t bruised. He raided the cupboards and stole a toothbrush, knowing that if his boss even smelt a hint of alcohol on him he’d be out.

“You okay there? I’m assuming you have work?” the man chuckled from the door as he sipped what smelt like a black coffee. Louis’ brain begged to reach out and grab it but every second was precious and he still had no idea where he was or how he was going to get home.  
“Yeah, in like half an hour. Where am I?” Louis asked, hoping that if he’d mistaken this to be his house then it couldn’t be too far.  
“78 Wooland Road,” the man replied as he pointed out things Louis might need to get ready.

“How the hell did I get here? Oh my god, I’m gonna be so late,” Louis panicked, almost dropping the tub of wax in the sink with his fumbling fingers.  
“I can take you to yours in the car if you want?” the man offered but Louis shook his head.  
“No, no, thanks mate but I’m gonna need to go straight to the tube. You don’t have a suit I can borrow, do you? Preferably one that looks like a school outfit?” Louis asked, slightly realising how bizarre that sounded but not really currently having the time to explain.

“Um, I don’t know, try my room it’s next door,” the man pointed and Louis whipped around him, immediately flipping through his clothes. Louis grabbed one suit on a hanger, figuring the shirt would work before attempting to find a pullover. He began throwing items out of the bottom, dragging out anything grey until he found something that he could pass off as a pullover. The trousers were a little big but Louis could roll them up.

“Hey, random question, do you have a Gryffindor tie at all?” Louis asked and to his credit, he didn’t seem phased.  
“Sorry, I’m a Hufflepuff,” he shrugged, pointing to the wall where the house's crest was displayed.  
“Shit, maybe Zayn will let me borrow his, anyway I best get going I’ve got twenty minutes, I’ll bring this back after my shift,” Louis promised, clapping a hand on the stranger's shoulder.

“Where do you work?” the guy asked while Louis was fiddling with his hair and checking himself in the mirror.  
“Harry Potter studios, your resident Gryffindor guide,” Louis grinned with a smirk and the man seemed impressed which sent a slight tingle through him.  
“So _that’s_ what you meant when you said you and Luke were on opposing sides at work, he’s a Slytherin isn’t he,” the man nodded, seemingly understanding and Louis whipped around in horror. Everything suddenly felt like he was in slow motion, Louis wondered briefly if this guy was some sort of mind reader before another memory flashed back. Louis seemed to remember mentioning something about the time Luke tripped with Tom Riddle’s diary in his hands and security cared more about the book than Luke’s bleeding nose.

“I-I told you about Luke? Oh god, I’m sorry,” Louis groaned, slumping back against the wall when it all started to piece together. Including the reason he was drunk in the first place.  
“It’s fine, it was all very interesting actually although it would have made a lot more sense if you told me you worked at Harry Potter first. I did wonder why there was a flying car mechanic you were jealous of,” the man giggled to himself, seemingly finding the situation utterly hilarious. Louis shook his head, too much rattling around his brain.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I don’t have time for this, I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you later... wait, I don’t even know your name?! Oh god,” Louis groaned as he opened the door. The man stood there awaiting Louis leaving.  
“My name’s Harry actually, see you later but try not to just crawl in next time. A knock would be nice,” Harry sarcastically joked and Louis stuck a middle finger up behind him as he paced away.  
“Oh, by the way, I have a few tickets for the tour in my jeans. Take one as an apology for last night,” Louis shouted behind him before speeding off over the road and around the corner.

-

Work was going about as well as last night, he was scolded for not having a badge, made to wear a temporary sticker and Zayn’s spare tie had somehow got tuna on it. So Louis had to go the first half an hour trying not to gag at the stink of old fish every time he breathed until he could wash it in the bathroom. Then, to make it worse, Luke came past just as Louis was attempting to deal with a misbehaving child and smirked. The fucker _smirked_. Louis had subsequently got so wrapped up in imagining what it would be like to kiss the smug little shit that the kid had managed to whack him around the face.

The only good thing was that Zayn was the only staff member who saw it and therefore the only one to mock him for it later. The worst part of it all was gradually, details of what he’d talked about with Harry were coming back. Every so often he’d pause in the middle of a costume explanation, remembering that _yes_ he had told Harry that he wanted Luke to choke him with his tie and that if Luke didn’t work out, Harry was cute enough that he’d let him do it instead. Every single story seemed to be worse than the last until he was seriously considering asking Zayn to test out whether Avada Kadavra actually worked in this universe.

Louis was just about to call in sick and go home, exhausted from the speeches already when none other than Harry shuffled in with the next scheduled group. Louis looked directly at him as he smirked and did an adorable little wave. Louis’ brows furrowed as he cocked his head to the side, a way of saying ‘why are you here now?’. Harry waved one of Louis’ tickets as a reply and shrugged before the lights went down and the introductory video started playing.

Louis positioned himself for when the lights came up and began leading everyone through to their cinema seats. Harry hung back to be the last as he waited for Louis.  
“Hey, I didn’t think you’d come _today_ ,” Louis whispered, shutting the door and walking down to the front row with Harry.  
“Well I had to see this Luke guy now didn’t I,” Harry smirked and Louis wished he had more time but yet again, the damn video cut him off.

Louis had to do the entire first half of the tour desperately not looking at Harry. Luckily there were a few birthdays to open the great hall doors so Harry’s waving hand had to be dismissed. Louis had to go the whole great hall speech with Harry making exaggerated faces at him in the front row, a toddler joining in halfway through.

“You, are an absolute menace,” Louis huffed as everyone had split off to take pictures. Harry just giggled, amused that Louis seemed so frustrated.  
“You stayed very professional though, I’m impressed. Also, I bought you these for your hangover,” Harry secretly handed him a strip of paracetamol and a few breakfast bars. Louis gasped, knowing this was exactly what he needed and narrowly resisted pulling Harry in for a hug of relief.

“Thank you, all is forgiven. You are a _saint_!” Louis whispered, quickly slipping the bars into his pocket and downing the medicine with a sip of water. He shook off the taste and saw Harry nearly vibrating as he looked around.  
“You alright there?” Louis squinted as he laughed and Harry turned to him with a beaming grin.  
“Yeah, sorry I’ve never been. I figured as today is my only day off I should finally come but it’s just so... exciting,” Harry squealed a little, clearly trying to hide it and Louis inwardly cooed at how sweet it was. That was one of the biggest perks, seeing the excitement on newcomers faces as they stepped into the place they’d always dreamed of. Louis was about to offer Harry a speedy costume tour when Zayn came over.

“Hello? Louis? I’m trying to answer everyone’s questions by myself down here, a little help?” Zayn commented, trailing a string of eager tourists behind him all itching to ask about the hall.  
“Zayn, this is Harry... from last night,” Louis introduced, hoping Zayn would lay off him a bit. He laughed, shaking Harry’s hand with a warm smile and shaking his head at Louis.  
“I’m sorry you had to put up with drunk Louis rambling about Luke, that’s usually my job though so thanks for giving me a night off,” Zayn joked, rolling his eyes as minimally as possible when someone interrupted, tapped his shoulder and began reciting their question.

“I better go help him, there shouldn’t be many questions on the next bit because everyone splits off so I’ll give you a bit of a tour then if you want,” Louis smiled, suddenly feeling a little shy at the prospect of talking to Harry sober and alone.  
“Yeah, thanks Lou, I’ll go be a tourist,” Harry grinned, setting off with his phone camera in hand and heading straight for Cedric’s outfit. Louis allowed himself the time to watch for a second, blushing at how Harry had almost been made to fit his nerdy, cute, kind type. Zayn nudged him into reality though and Louis tried to will the paracetamol into working as he got asked the standard questions repeatedly.

It was a relief when he had to cut off a parent to drag everyone into one of the biggest parts of the tour as people tended to leave them both alone then. Louis even thought he could manage to sneak in a quick snack if he hid out behind the Chamber of Secrets door. He headed for it but immediately spotted Harry coming his way.

“Hey, so about that tour?” Harry cheekily grinned, knowing the bar in Louis’ hands was his attempt at sneaking around. Louis rolled his eyes but couldn’t help letting a cheesy smile spread at Harry’s excitement.  
“Alright, what do you want to know?” Louis made out like it was a big hassle when really he loves spreading all his knowledge, especially to sweet curly haired boys. Louis was expecting the typical prop questions when Harry recited one he’d never been asked before. Louis was pleasantly surprised as he answered to the best of his training. Every answer he gave seemed to really interest Harry and brought about lots of follow up questions, by the time Harry was on his 16th question, Louis was enthralled about the boys inquisitive and creative mind.

That quickly fell a bit flat when...  
“Have you ever had sex in here?” Harry suddenly burst out and Louis nearly choked on the bite of the bar he’d hid up his sleeve.  
“I’m sorry, what?!” Louis laughed, not quite believing that was a question Harry felt like he wanted to know the answer to.  
“I just thought you know, after hours, at Diagon Alley,” Harry raised an eyebrow and put on a smirk as if to emphasise the sexual nature of the question. Louis wondered if Harry had ever actually worked in a high profile place before.

“There’s security camera’s everywhere, I mean even if I wanted to I’m pretty sure I’d be banned for life. And maybe I should keep an eye on you too mister exhibitionist, there are kids around so try not to whack one out over Hermione’s dress,” Louis snorted as he watched Harry blush and look at the floor. It made Louis a little hot to think that he really had touched upon one of Harry’s kinks.  
“Hermione isn’t really my side of my road, more like Cedric if I’m honest,” Harry replied, seemingly rushing to skip over the mention of sexual desires.

“Ah, that’s why you nearly tripped over yourself in the great hall huh, Robert is an attractive guy I’ll give it to you. Draco’s more my type though,” Louis admitted, pleased when he drew a new laugh from Harry, one he hadn’t heard yet. It was more of a surprised exhale as Harry turned to face him but it certainly skipped Louis’ heart. He pointed out the rack of costumes that he thought Harry might find interesting as they passed, not wanting to drag Harry away from the first time experience for a bit of flirting. Or... whatever was going on between them. 

Harry watched as one of Louis’ favourite colleagues, Niall, talked through the queries being thrown at him with practised ease and a great deal of humour. Sometimes the staff worried about Niall as he tended to be a little more carefree with the screen used props but Louis knew the boy would never endanger anything, he adored the movies and the work too much to ever risk that. 

Harry laughed a lot, Louis was coming to realise, but something about Niall seemed to really get to Harry and he was giggling profusely at Niall’s puns. Once everyone had begun to dissipate and spread onto the cast members section, Niall walked over.

“Who’s this? I like him, he laughs at my jokes. This another guy you’ve pulled Tommo?” Niall asked, leaving both boys flustered and stuttering out their answers.  
“No, n-no, um, this is a friend of mine Harry,” Louis introduced as he sent a quick glare to Niall. He didn’t ever take Louis’ threats seriously which was the ultimate hindrance on the one time Louis had actually bought a date. Harry seemed to love Niall though, putting on a dimpled grin to greet him.

“Shame, you’re exactly Tommo’s type and it would do ‘im good to forget about that Slytherin shithead Luke he’s been pining over, ‘s he told you about Luke?” Niall asked, leaning over the counter as he chewed his gum. If it was anyone else Louis would have gently guided Harry away with a smack to Niall’s head behind him but nobody here could really stand to hate Niall for too long.

“Yeah, I got the full Luke debriefing at 4am drunk when Louis mistook my house for his so,” Harry recounted, turning to Louis with an evil glint in his eye. Almost like he knew spreading this story around his workmates would humiliate Louis for quite some time. Niall laughed hard at that, a loud booming cackle coming out of his mouth. He could barely catch his breath enough to ask all the questions he was dying to. Louis rolled his eyes, dreading the next few weeks of tours and shuffled Harry away.

“Thank you, Niall,” Louis sarcastically shouted behind him, leaving his friend red-faced and breathless.  
“I know what you’re doing, stop giving my friends ammunition to mock me for the next month, they already have enough!” Louis fake protested, walking Harry to the end where he’d have to gather up everyone and move them on. Harry shook his head, the curls brushing Louis’ shoulder due to how close they were and making most of his muscles tense in an effort not to faint.

“You’re sweet when you’re pouting but it’s fun, does everyone here not like Luke then?” Harry enquired, clearly referencing Niall’s nickname for him. The Slytherin cast members didn’t seem to get on well with any others, much like the movies, they seemed to have an ongoing rivalry.

“Yeah, we have a bit of a clash going on. Zayn’s the only decent one of that lot but this twat here had to go and fall for the biggest asshole in Slytherin didn’t he,” Louis widened his eyes momentarily and averted his gaze to the floor, his lips folding into a straight line. He tried to keep from being sad but he figured Harry had already seen that side of him anyway.  
“I’m sorry Lou,” Harry muttered upon seeing the down heartened expression. He placed a hand over Louis shoulders and Louis sent him a thankful smile back.

“Anyway, gotta lead you all to the next bit. Running a bit behind schedule,” Louis said before they could get any further into it and Harry knew Louis was just running away from the topic. He felt that he and Louis weren’t close enough yet to bring that up though so he let him go, losing him in the crowd before he reappeared with a painted smile on as the leader.

“Alright everyone! I’m going to take you through to see some of the amazing sets we have here now, please be careful as these sets have been carefully set up for the display,” Louis recited as he led fans through the corridor. It seemed to be pretty packed for most of the way and Louis didn’t see Harry until they emerged at the photo opportunities.

Louis hung back, allowing the bulk of the crowd to make their way to whatever line they wanted. Harry caught up with him sneaking another breakfast bar as he spoke to Zayn. Louis’ eyes shot towards Harry and immediately his face changed.

“Hey i-it’s Harry,” Louis spoke way too enthusiastically as he elbowed Zayn hard. Zayn jolted and quickly spun to face him, looking a lot less awkward than Louis.  
“...Hi? Were you... talking about me?” Harry nervously asked as he instinctively brought one arm up to grip the other. Harry was usually a confident person but the situation seemed to mirror his college one a lot.

“No, no! We were um, talking about Luke,” Zayn cut in, presumably to save Louis who seemed to be trying to pass off his posture as relaxed. Harry didn’t know what to say, the awkwardness passing onto him as the other two made glances at each other.  
“Just think about what I said mate,” Zayn said to Louis as he walked away, called over by another cast member in the far corner.  
“Sorry about that, cast stuff,” Louis smiled, clearly trying to shake the moment off but he could tell Harry felt a bit dejected.

“Okay, we were just talking about relationship stuff and Zayn said-“ Louis started but Harry cut him off.  
“No, it’s cool, you don’t have to explain your personal business to me,” Harry replied quietly, looking around and hoping to see something to get him out of the awkward situation. Turns out, that came in the form of a Slytherin guy.

“Oh, Louis didn’t expect to see you here.” Louis froze and Harry immediately caught on that this must be Luke. His Slytherin tie was hanging loosely down in front of his shirt and he had slicked back hair. His cheekbones were so dramatic that they caught the light in an almost inhuman way. Harry could definitely see why Louis had fallen for him, he was effortless in beauty, and had he not been aware of that, he would have had people tripping over themselves for him.

“Luke, hi,” Louis said more for Harry’s benefit than as a greeting. He was very hyper-aware of Luke pressing against his back, the swift exhales fanning along the exposed parts of his neck.  
“Who’s this?” Luke asked, looking towards Harry and Harry almost felt like he wanted to run, the tension was so thick it was almost like they were filming a scene for the movie. Luke would undoubtedly play Tom Riddle, there was something haunting yet sexual gleaming in his dark eyes.

“This is my friend Harry,” Louis introduced but almost in a short and snappy way, nothing like with Zayn or Niall. Harry was hesitant to shake the man’s hand but luckily he didn’t offer it, just a brief eyebrow raise and cocky smirk seemed to be his greeting. Instead of walking off like both the boys assumed he’d do, he brought an arm around Louis’ waist, Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Luke’s arm, it was like a snake the way it crawled across Louis’ clothes. This guy really was pure Slytherin through and through. Louis was surprised by this development, flinching yet clearly wanting to melt into it.

“You coming to mine again tonight babe?” Luke muttered but not quiet enough so Harry couldn’t hear it. Louis realised that Luke was getting possessive but before he could do anything about it, Zayn was sprinting over.  
“Get your hands off him, Luke,” Zayn snarled coolly, gripping a steady hand onto Louis to stake his property. Luke didn’t seem phased by Zayn, laughing lightly.  
“But he’s mine and you know it,” Luke smirked, pressing a kiss against Louis’ neck before slipping back to the dark arts section. Louis was blushing, hands fiddling with the front of his shirt as he squirmed.

“Such a prick, some days I wonder if he remembers this is just a job or if he goes home and jacks off to Voldemort,” Zayn spat out, clearly disgusted as he stared after the trail Luke had walked down. Harry was unsure what to do or say, the whole situation incredibly bizarre.  
“You don’t need him, Lou, stop letting him claim you as if you’re some piece of meat,” Zayn angrily said to Louis but he clearly knew the effect Luke had on him. Zayn walked off when he realised he wouldn’t get anything from Louis and Harry went to do the same until Louis came to his senses and grabbed Harry’s arm.

“Hey, sorry you had to see that. That’s the Luke you asked about anyway,” Louis smiled again, but Harry could see he was playing the scene over and over in his head.  
“No problem, it was like something out of a movie,” Harry awkwardly laughed, hoping a joke might bring them back to their earlier, less tense, levels of friendship. Louis nodded, clearly liking to talk about Luke.  
“Yeah, that tends to happen when he’s around. I mean, you should try having sex with him,” Louis commented jokingly before wincing at what he’d said and checking Harry’s reaction. They both simultaneously laughed, not about to be serious now the dark cloud of Luke had washed over them and left them in a misty haze. 

“So, fancy getting on the train picture with me?” Harry asked, figuring it would look a little lonely doing it by himself. Louis shook his head.  
“Wish I could but I have to be keeping an eye on my group the whole time,” Louis rolled his eyes, clearly not a fan of the rules he was forced to work under, “you should try them though. They’re fun,” Louis smiled and Harry shook his head.

“Nah, seems a bit lonely doing it on my own,” Harry smiled, really just wanting to spend more time with Louis. He knew Louis was clearly attached to Luke in more ways than Harry currently knew about but that didn’t stop Harry’s heart from wishing that he and Louis could have maybe grown into something good. As Louis turned to watch the kids practising their wand moves, Harry saw a beaming grin spread across his face and he knew that Louis’ brave Gryffindor heart didn’t belong in the hands of that creepy Slytherin. Louis was purer than he’d like to admit and Harry realised that the moment he shared with Louis probably was one few people got to see. Louis turned and caught Harry’s eye, immediately dropping his soft side.

“Kids are loud and annoying,” Louis whined, clearly trying to save himself. Harry wondered if he really was the type to care about masculinity. He hummed in response as Louis began to gather the crowd again.

“Okay, I regretfully say that this is the point I pass you on to our Slytherin representatives. But don’t be scared, they’re not all evil,” Louis grinned and even though Harry was far back he caught the look between him and Luke. Harry didn’t want to carry on, he knew he’d have to go then and he wouldn’t see Louis until later. Clearly, Louis wasn’t too happy about this either.

“Hey, I’ll see you in a bit to give these back,” Louis smiled, awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked around.  
“Yeah,” was all Harry could find in him to reply.  
“And don’t let Luke be a dick to you okay? Go to Zayn if he says anything to you,” Louis warned, nervous that Luke might overestimate how close he and Harry were and try to warn him away.

“I will, if not then I’m sure I’ll have my brave Gryffindor to save me,” Harry joked but immediately regretted it as it sounded a lot more romantic than he’d thought it out to be. To his credit, Louis barely looked shocked for a second before he laughed.  
“Gotta look out for the Hufflepuffs!” Louis commented as Zayn and Luke led them into the dark arts and would finish up their tour. Louis watched Harry go, both of them keeping eye contact until they’d rounded the corner.

“He’s good for you, don’t like Luke ruin that,” Niall commented sincerely which was way out of his typical carefree nature. Louis shook his head. Heading back to the start to welcome the last group of the day, his mind split between thoughts of when Luke had taken him and Harry’s quiet words of comfort.

-

Louis had lied to himself on his way back. He told himself over and over again that he needed to go to his, get changed and meet Harry. That was what an adult needed to do as a thank you. But deep down he knew the second his phone buzzed and the notification read out ‘Luke’, that he wasn’t even going to make it to his for a while let alone Harry’s.

Luke’s house was like him, dark and closed off. Louis had stepped through that door thousands of times yet each time he felt a new emotion overcome him. Sometimes it was deep regret, guilt and sadness. Sometimes it was a pure need, a desperation. Most of the time it had an undertone of love because Louis dumbass Tomlinson had fallen for Luke. He didn’t know this, he thought Louis was in it for the play. Most nights Louis would hesitantly knock and Luke would open with that same smirk plastered on his face. They rarely talked except when Louis tried to drag some feelings out of him post-orgasm, sometimes he’d get a sentence. He’d repeat that sentence every moment until he went back, until Luke touched him and made him forget it.

“Surprised to see you here, thought you’d run off to that curly haired twink,” Luke shrugged as soon as he opened the door, that was the most he’d ever gotten out of him pre-sex so Louis revelled in every word. He relished it so much that he realised he had no answer.  
“I-I, um,” Louis lost all sense of normality when he was with Luke, wrapped up in his disturbing charm. He knew this was destructive, Zayn had called it so toxic that Louis was blinded by the fumes. But Louis chose to be here, nobody made him. He was being played and he knew it, yet as he watched the cloud of smoke erupt violently from Luke, he lost any sense of how this beautiful god could ever not be worshipped.

Louis fell to his knees, eager to please Luke. He rushed to pull away Luke’s work trousers, cigarette ash raining down on him like summer showers. No matter what anyone said, the second Louis felt the tanned cock resting on his tongue and the precum dripping below to his taste buds, he was in heaven. He made quick work of sucking Luke off, his head bobbing and pulling out all the tricks he knew would send Luke’s hips thrusting towards his face or those elegant fingers curling into his hair. 

Luke was a quiet person when they fucked, as much as Louis hated to call their activities such a crude word when it was someone he was in love with, he knew there was no intimacy with Luke. Even if he craved it. Luke pulled him off roughly with no warning, Louis groaning as he fell into the desire he was feeling.

“Fuck me, please,” Louis whimpered his hole clenching, almost pleading to be filled. Luke turned him wordlessly and Louis knew to present himself. He pressed his face into the carpet and held his cheeks open. This was one of the only times Luke’s actions had any sort of tenderness to them as he traced a nicotine-stained finger around the edge of Louis’ hole. Louis’ eyes fell shut, knowing this was the start of getting what he wanted, Luke’s thick cock to split him open.

Luke’s finger came back wet but he seemed hesitant to enter Louis which wasn’t typically like him. Louis pushed back, showing him that he would prefer to speed up because his dick was twitching now, the head thumping and leaking on the carpet below.  
“Clean up and go back to your wife at home Louis,” Luke withdrew his touch and Louis nearly cried, he needed this, needed to be Luke’s.

“No, he’s not my wife. He’s just a friend. Fuck me, Luke, I need it,” Louis begged as the closer he got to it, the more he craved it. He was addicted to Luke in the way Luke was addicted to his cigarettes.  
“Go home Louis,” Luke repeated and although Louis couldn’t see it, it had been the first time Luke had ever actually cared for him.  
“No. You want this I know you do, and so do I. Show me I’m yours,” Louis almost demanded even though he could never get tough on Luke.

“You’re really desperate for me huh?” Luke scoffed and Louis nodded, feeling utterly pathetic but clinging on to the way Luke seemed impressed with his enthusiasm.  
“Bend over,” Luke sighed and Louis rejoiced. He lay in the position he’d previously taken except this time Luke’s long finger pushed effortlessly into Louis’ glistening hole.

“ _Oh fuck_ ,” Louis groaned, his hand already gripping the base of his dick. All the denial and waiting had only served to turn him on more as three of Luke’s fingers twisted and began to hit his spot ruthlessly. Louis bounced on his hands and knees, whining in pleasure as he pushed back onto Luke’s hand. Louis’ back arched as he gripped the carpet and his eyes rolled back.  
“L-Luke, o-oh yes, f-fuck me,” Louis yelled, collapsing as Luke’s arm pummelled him into the carpet face first. Louis was clenching around Luke’s fingers, desperate to push himself to one of his best orgasms when Luke pulled his fingers out. Louis nearly sobbed at the empty feeling until he heard the condom packet discarded. 

He crawled back into position from where he’d been shoved forwards and groaned as he was slowly filled by Luke’s thick dick.  
“ _O-Oh yeah,_ ” Louis muttered, already wanted to be split apart. Luke took his time, circling his hips and revelling in the heat surrounding his dick. Louis’ body was almost made for dick, the way it pulled Luke in and locked him there, it sent his knees weak. Luke began thrusting, clearly looking for a quickie today as once he got started he barely found time to angle for Louis’ prostate. 

Louis was choking on his gasps, fisting his dripping cock almost violently, desperate to drain his balls and let go of the day's tension. Louis looked behind him, desperate to see bliss etched onto his crushes face. Luke looked stunning, his head tipped back and his face glimmering. His eyes were shut, his mouth open as he thrust and used Louis’s dripping hole. Louis was about to come, he could feel it stirring and radiating as he looked back down to the floor, his neck aching from the angle he’d used to see Luke. What tipped him over the edge was looking down and realising that he was still in Harry’s shirt and he was mere seconds away from splattering it with his come as Luke pounding his prostate.

Louis lost it with that though, spraying his come all over Harry’s white shirt as his ball emptied and his hole clenched tightly, amplifying the feeling of Luke’s dick. Luke’s back arched at this, his chair creaking with the shifted weight as Louis felt the warmth caught by the condom. Part of him wished Luke would allow himself to come inside of Louis for real, pump his come into Louis’ hole so deep that it was dripping out fo him for days. He never would though, he would groan through his orgasm, pull out and tie the condom off, chucking it in the bin carelessly.

Louis collapsed a little, exhausted from clenching his body so tightly. This was the awkward stage, the point where neither of them would say anything and Louis would end up leaving with a heavy heart and shame filling his soul. This time, tears leaked a little as he pulled his trousers up and winced at the drag of it on his abused hole. He looked up, expecting to see Luke staring back coldly but this time, a brief hint of a smile spread across his face. He’d never seen that before. Louis smiled back, desperately trying to convey his feelings through their eye contact before the contact broke.

“Hey, next week we got that work thing in Orlando. I’m meant to bring a Gryffindor. You in?” Luke asked and Louis could have collapsed with excitement. Did this mean Luke could reciprocate the feelings Louis had?  
“Um, y-yeah, yeah of course. I’ll be there,” Louis tried to seem casual but the fact that Luke had even asked him sent him weak at the knees. Luke lit another cigarette.  
“I mean you’d have to anyway, none of the others wanted to,” Luke shook his head and Louis felt all the hope suddenly deflate, he was a last choice. Of course he was. Louis knew it was probably time to go before he did something stupid so he left without another word. He held onto that smile though, that meant Luke had to be changing, right? He had to be realising there was something more between them?

-

Louis was about to go wallow in his self-pity until he looked down and remembered that Harry had most probably wanted his clothes back by now. An immediate panic struck Louis as he realised that he’d actually had sex in someone else’s clothes. Now the lust was gone, Louis just felt plainly disgusted with himself.

He ran home from the tube station, hoping he could make time to wash them before he gave them back. As he shoved it in and set the timer, Louis finally gave himself a second to relax, even if it was in his underwear in the kitchen. He placed his hands on the table as he leant, worried sitting down might hurt too much. Everything felt like it was crushing him but he knew he had to at least tie this up with Harry. Once Harry was out of the way he’d be back to normal and maybe he could finally get somewhere with Luke.

Louis was so wrong, things with Harry were definitely not going to be out of the way because of course Louis had to wash the _white_ shirt with the _black_ trousers didn’t he? Louis fell to his knees next to the machine, banging his head on the metal.  
“Idiot Tomlinson, you fucking idiot,” Louis hissed to himself, wondering what the hell he was going to do. Harry had been so kind to him and he couldn’t even repay the favour. Louis picked himself up because he was an adult now and that’s what adults did. He would have to simply explain to Harry that he was just having one of those days where everything went wrong.

That had been his plan A, he didn’t realise there was a plan B until he got to Harry’s door, knocked and immediately burst into tears. Harry’s face morphed into one of sympathy as he guided Louis in. Louis was still holding Harry’s wrecked clothes, one in each hand, as he blubbered and sat at the kitchen table.

“Lou, what’s wrong,” Harry asked, almost going to reach for Louis’ hand before he caught himself and grabbed his mug of tea instead.  
“I-I wrecked your clothes, I’m sorry,” Louis apologised, placing the offending items on the table with watery eyes. Harry smiled a little, shaking his head.  
“That’s okay, it happens to us all. I don’t wear it that much anyway,” Harry replied nonchalantly, shrugging it off and chucking the clothes towards the washing pile. Louis placed his head in his hands, shaking his head at how he seemed to get so emotional around Harry.

“What’s up Lou,” Harry asked but he was met with a deep silence that was only broken with sniffles. Louis felt the guilt and the pain bursting out of him at such a rate he could barely recognise it was there. Having Harry across from him made the whole situation with Luke actually feel real. Harry was a stranger... someone he hadn’t known until the early hours of this morning. Yet he’d still violated his kindness, kept him waiting and all because he was so disgustingly desperate for Luke that he wanted to show him he’d do anything.

Before nobody had been around to really stop him, Niall and Zayn would usually be there for the aftermath and maybe text him before with a warning but they knew him and what he was like. However Harry, he was so sweet. Even when Louis had rudely burst into his life, broke his things and cried to him, he’d been there to rub his back and say it would be fine. What kind of monster would ruin that trust.

“I-I had sex... i-in your clothes. I’m sorry,” Louis stuttered, figuring Harry deserved to know the truth even if he hated Louis afterwards. Louis looked up, expecting to be met with an awkward face or a stern gaze met with a ‘get out of my house’. It was entirely the opposite, Harry looked down for a second, almost in an upset way, before shaking his head and beginning to giggle. Louis couldn’t help but let his own mouth curl up despite how much he forced it down.

“W-What, why are you laughing? Shouldn’t you be disgusted... or something?” Louis asked, swallowing thickly and wondering when his bubble would pop and send him crashing back down to earth.  
“I-I mean, I don’t know... what to say really? What do you say when someone tells you t-they um, had sex in your clothes? Maybe... congratulations?” Harry replied jokingly, bursting into laughter by the end and it definitely wasn’t a reaction Louis expected but he was sure thankful for it.

“I-I guess I don’t know either, I-I just thought y-you should know in case you like, wanted to chuck ‘em or something?” Louis replied, glancing over at the pile before scoffing at how ridiculous this was.  
“I mean, I wore those clothes for like 7 years and not once did they see any action. Then you wear them for less than a day so... I guess it was good to know it’s me that’s unfuckable, not the clothes,” Harry rolled his eyes, sipping from his mug as laughs spilt out of him. Louis laughed so hard his stomach hurt and he began to wonder if Harry ever saw any situation as a bad one. It seemed he took ‘glass half full’ to its limits. But it worked for him, Harry seemed such a happy person which was baffling to Louis. Then again, he had always had quite an eye for the dramatics. Louis didn’t even want to touch on Harry saying he was unfuckable as he had an opinion on that which was a little too confusing to unpack.

“Um, so... yeah, I’m sorry. I bought you this just before I left as a thank you for every stupid thing I’ve done today,” Louis chuckled as he handed over a pass, one that allowed Harry to visit the studios whenever he’d like. The look in Harry’s eyes and the beaming grin was so precious, almost like a child at Christmas.

“Louis! This is so cool, thank you so much,” Harry beamed, looking excitedly between the pass and Louis. Louis just shrugged, figuring it was the least he could do.  
“It’s no problem, you can bring a friend o-or a, um, a... date too so if you w-wanted to take someone, they’re um, covered as well,” Louis awkwardly explained, not sure why it was so hard to say Harry could take a date there. Harry was a decent looking man who probably liked going on dates with men but something about Louis granting him that felt off.

Harry just nodded as he finished up his drink and Louis felt that was his queue to leave.  
“Thank you again for everything, I’ve been a right pain in the arse,” Louis scoffed and Harry shrugged it off.  
“It’s been nice having something a little exciting going on at least,” Harry commented with a smile and Louis realised this boy really doesn’t know the bad side of any situation.  
“Hopefully I’ll... see you at the studios sometime,” Louis smiled, fully prepared to walk away.

“Hey, um, you can have my number if you want. Y’know to talk about Luke o-or something,” Harry offered, looking slightly sceptical of whether Louis would say yes.  
“Yeah, of course, thank you,” Louis grinned as they exchanged numbers.  
“Okay, well, you know where to find me anyway,” Harry joked as Louis left and a sinking feeling in Louis’ heart told him he wouldn’t allow that to be it between him and Harry.

-

Throughout the week their texting became, quite frankly, ridiculous. Some of it was serious, some just stories of kids at the studios but it was getting so risky that Niall had literally snatched Louis’ phone and thrown it to avoid him getting fired. Louis had been mad until he saw Harry with a kitten and then nothing else really mattered.

Louis had almost forgotten that he and Luke were going on the trip which was very unlike him. Niall sent an over the top congratulations once Louis told him 3 days after he knew, saying that maybe Louis was finally growing away from his crush. He still hadn’t broke it to Harry yet, they’d been getting on so well and Louis thought bringing Luke back into it may ruin that.

Eventually, he had to bring it up, nervously chewing on his nails, he typed the message the night before he was due to leave. He figured that he could then leave and deal with any emotional baggage once he got back. Harry was supportive and sweet just like always and it left Louis questioning if Luke really was the one he wanted.

He leant on his suitcase, the night getting later, as he thought things over. Luke had been there for so long now that Louis wasn’t even sure he knew how to not love him. You could only count the number of days Harry had been in his life for on two hands yet he gave Louis a perspective. He’d never known someone as kind and patient as Harry, certainly not anyone he’d liked. He had been deadset that this trip was going to be the time Luke would fall for him. Now, he wasn’t sure if that was what he even wanted. Had Luke seen that, noticed for the first time that Louis was _happy_ talking to Harry? It all became too much so Louis forced his brain to switch off and sleep.

At 4am Louis wondered why planes flew so early, and why he was being forced onto one. Nobody should be waking up to pitch black, yet as he hauled his case out of the house and into the car, he could barely see the path. He found a message from Harry lighting up his phone.  
‘Have fun with Luke, it’s what you’ve always wanted!’  
Louis couldn’t help but feel disheartened instead of happy upon seeing the text. Nothing felt the same anymore. He placed his earphones in, figuring there was nothing he could do about it now.

He met up with Luke at the airport, neither of them bothering to even speak due to how early it was. Luke was wearing shades and instead of finding it hot, Louis felt embarrassed. In his mind he knew this wasn’t really what he wanted, this thing with Luke had gone on too long.

“LOUIS!” a yell came from the door and Louis’ head whipped around only to find Harry sprinting towards him.  
“W-What? Why are you here?” Louis asked, hugging him tightly and grinning wildly.  
“I know you love Luke, I know this trip was meant to be for you two but I don’t want you to go without knowing that I like you... a lot,” Harry rushed, panting and gripping onto Louis’ arm.  
“I like you too Haz, I really do,” Louis confessed and a grin spread across both their faces. Luke watched on, knowing that despite liking Louis, Harry was what was best. He wiped a tear, fearing that even though he hadn’t treated him right, he had grown attached.

“O-Off you go then I guess,” Harry shrugged, stroking Louis’ cheek.  
“Yeah, we’ll talk when I get back?” Louis asked and Harry nodded. Harry went to talk away but Louis quickly grabbed his shoulder, turning him and attaching their lips. Harry grinned, kissing Louis over and over.  
“Have a good time,” Harry smiled as he waved them off.  
“See you soon,” Louis shouted back, making a fool of himself by jumping and waving until the last second.


End file.
